1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fireproof rack, and in particular, a fireproof rack utilizing fireproof liquid for fire resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fireproof racks, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,169, have a specially designed rack body, which is filled with solid firestop material to protect computer servers thereon. However, the specially designed rack body is expensive, and has failed to gain popularity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,833 discloses a fireproof rack providing a storage space surrounded by multiple thermal insulation walls. However, the thermal insulation wall is also expensive. Additionally, when the thermal insulation wall is broken, fireproofing ability decreases.
Therefore, a fireproof rack having a simple design, low cost, and sufficient fireproofing function is required by users of computer servers.